


[Podfic] Open Your Eyes

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternative Universe - FBI, Case Fic, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mention of Rape/Torture (Off Camera), No Details, Pack Feels, Serial Killers, Stiles Has Nightmares, Vomiting, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles and Derek get some new information Danny before going back to the hotel to get some rest and review case files.





	[Podfic] Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301223) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Once again, thank you to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301223) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Open Your Eyes By Inell  
Part 3 of the Just Like Me series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (15mb / approx. 23 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3j6lbsob5i2gkwt/Open_Your_Eyes_by_Inell_Read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also on the hunt for betas! Please email me at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com or message me on tumblr if you would like to help. Thanks!


End file.
